This Love
by Folli
Summary: Fate, friendship and that love stuff


This is a story on my friend's account that she posted. She really wants your feed back so get typing and review review REVIEW! ^_^ Here's the story:  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately enough I must admit,  
I don't own Inuyasha though it'd be cool if I did  
  
(Kinda rhymes......... oh well, I now officially suck at poetry... )  
  
AN: Well this is an old one... anyone who has seen this story already its because its was on my friends account (she posted it there) and I've decided to add it to my horribly small library of random junk which I write ^_^; I changed it a little, because it sort of clashed in the middle *cough* well make that a lot. And WOW!! WHOOHOO I'm 14! Yippee! Even though last night I was barfing my brains out, this is being a pretty good birthday ^_^ I've been up since 1:30 am... I need to sleep more.........  
  
This Love  
  
A pain at heart  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he stooped down on the side of the river. What more could go wrong? He blew it again with Kagome. They had fought about what else? Her 'school work' and her homewo-wajchamacallit. How are these things more important then the Shikon no Tama? They aren't. Nothing is.  
  
"What is wrong with humans? Don't they know anything?" he muttered.  
  
Once again Kagome had walked away from him, well more like ran away from him. It wasn't too long ago and Inuyasha clearly remembered. He regretted now that this scene had ever played out.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome had just climbed through the well, her bag heavy as usual.  
  
"Wha? What'd you want?" he asked casually, throwing pebbles at a bird, which soon met its death as it came tumbling to the ground.  
  
"I'm...I'm not going to be able to come back for a while; I was a lot of work to catch up on at school. I do want to pass this year, ya'know."  
  
He could feel a tug in his chest. Anger soon replaced that heart pain.  
  
"Feh! And the jewel isn't important? Look, if your going to complain about how much work you have, tell someone who actually cares. You don't belong there you belong here! Working on getting back that stupid jewel you broke in the first place!"  
  
'That's all I am...' Tears welled up in her eyes. Rage boiled up inside of her "Is that all I am? A SHARD DECTOR?  
  
He paused, seeing the tears in her eyes. His face suddenly softened slightly.  
  
"I don't need to take this Inuyasha!" she screamed, anger pouring out of her voice "I'm going back, and there is no way you can stop me! I better return the jewel to KAEDE, so that THINGS like YOU can't get your hands on it!" she cried, tears blurring her vision.  
  
Inuyasha's face contorted with pure anger and hatred. Then Inuyasha did the thing he regretted most. He raised his hand to her face, almost about to slap her. He had stopped himself at the last second, but not before Kagome's eyes filled with fear. Fear of the hand slapping her face, and fear of the hanyou himself. She gasped and stepped back. Kagome was stunned, Inuyasha had never been this...there wasn't even a word to describe how he was acting! She tried to hold the tears back, at least until she was out of his sights. She turned and ran as fast as she could towards the village, stumbling and crying.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"ARG!" he cried out in fury as he pounded the ground with rage. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, I mean, she was just a stupid girl, right? She was different; he knew that. He just wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Normal girls would've just done whatever he said...... but normal girls wouldn't risk their lives to help someone they barely knew.  
  
Getting up, he looked into the river. He cupped his hands, and scooping up some water, splashed it on his face. "Maybe it is for the better...." Inuyasha gazed down at his reflection. "How did it end?" He asked his reflection, even though he already knew the answer. It was him, all his fault... He swatted at his reflection, the water rippling. Disturbing the peace. A face appeared in the water beside him.  
  
"Maybe because you a stupid idiot who takes everything for granted. " The reflection suggested.  
  
"Feh, what do you want, Miroku? " He said plainly, trying to give him a hint that he didn't want to talk. But Miroku being well.........Miroku didn't pick it up. Instead, he kept on talking.  
  
"I herd what happened with you and Kagome today. What did you do now? She's really mad."  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "I didn't do anything!" he growled at Miroku "That stupid wench was just complaining about how much home-homew-home- whatever she has! Like I give a damn!"  
  
"I see. So, what DID you say exactly to make her mad this time?" Inuyasha just smacked Miroku on the back of the head, and walked off in the direction Kagome had run too. 'Maybe she's still there...' 'Like she'll really be happy to see you? Dream on.' Great, now he was being scolded by his conscience.  
  
: ~: (In the village)  
  
"I hate him! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM" Kagome screamed to Sango, in between sobs. Sango held her tightly in her arms, trying to calm her. Kagome wept on to her shoulder.  
  
"Shhhh" Sango whispered, rubbing her back, "It's ok, let it all out" With that Kagome burst into more uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"Why...why did he do it?" she sniffed, starting to calm down a bit. Sango just looked at Kagome, trying to be as understanding as possible. Kagome saw it in her eyes, even Sango, the person who usually knew all the answers, didn't know. She sat up, the tears and finally stopped flowing like a mountain stream down her face. Kagome paused and looked out the door, still wondering about Inuyasha. She was mad at Inuyasha, but couldn't stop thinking about him. 'Stop it Kagome, don't you see that he almost hit you?!' Then she felt it; the fear that she had felt when Inuyasha had been about to strike her. Her body tensed up, easily noticed by Sango, who went and pulled Kagome into a tight hug.  
  
'Poor girl, how could Inuyasha be like that? I though they had something...' Sango thought, but quickly pushed it to the back of her head. She hugged Kagome as she felt her start to shake with silent sobs.  
  
: ~:  
  
It was dark when Kagome woke. She sat up to see everyone around her sleeping, and noticing that she was still fully dressed. Feeling quite awake Kagome decided to take a walk. She quietly got up and walked outside, wandering aimlessly around the small village. She came to a nearly flat hill and lay down on the grass, watching the stars wink above her. Everything looked so peaceful, and she silently wished it were like this all the time.  
  
"I'm...sorry," a raspy voice said above her. Kagome sat up as a small thud could be heard behind her. She didn't turn around, she knew all too well who it was.  
  
"Kagome...?" it said questioningly, and seemed to fade off.  
  
"Go away Inuyasha," she said coldly "Leave me alone"  
  
Inuyasha sat down beside her, only to be met with a flick of the head and hair in his face as Kagome turned around, keeping her back to him. He compressed his slowly growing anger.  
  
"What in 'Go Away' do you not understand?" she said, even colder then before.  
  
He put his fingers on her shoulder, and hand and face soon were acquainted with a loud bang.  
  
Inuyasha gasped at the strength of the slap, and glared up into Kagome's now fiery eyes.  
  
"What ya do that for?" he said, anger starting to stir.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU BIG DOPE?" she screamed at him, rising from where she sat, just so she looked overpowering. He soon was up on his feet, staring hard into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"I said sorry ok?!" he growled, fighting the feeling to roll her down the hill.  
  
"SORRY JUST ISNT GOOD ENOUGH INUYASAHA" Kagome showed no signs of calming down. "Not after what you did today. A sorry will never erase the things you did" she growled quietly through clenched teeth, after noticing that some villagers were rousing because of the noise.  
  
"Well what else do you want me to do?!!" He spoke with an angry tone.  
  
"I want you to stay the HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She turned and walked off, being sure to slap Inuyasha in the face with her hair. He growled menacingly, bearing his with fangs.  
  
"Well what makes you think I need you! STUPID WRETCH" He got no response from Kagome, as she walked bitterly off. After glaring at the back of Kagome's one last time, he walked off in the other direction. The next morning, Kagome was nowhere to be found.  
  
AN: yadda yadda yadda 


End file.
